Changes
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: Lettuce suddenly finds Ryou on her doorstep,telling her TMM must save the world.Ichigo wakes up to find herself on an alien spaceship with Pudding...Mint is starting to feel for Zakuro romanticly.How will she tell her? RyXLet IchXKish TaXPud ZakXMint
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Yeah. From the disclaimer, I'm sure you realize I support IchigoXKish (Mayasa, DIE IN HELL AND PERISH THERE FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!), TartXPudding, and MintXZakuro. Yeah. So, if you don't like those pairings, then DEAL!

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

Reunion

DING DONG, DING DONG. DONG DING, DING DONG.

"That's the doorbell," said Lettuce to herself. She sighed and got up from the chair. It was probably the taxman, for her taxes. She opened the door. Standing outside her door was a man, about Lettuce's age, which was 20. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ryou!" gasped Lettuce.

"The one and only. What's up? Can I come in? You hair looks nice," said Ryou.

"Thanks," said Lettuce. She fingered her blonde hair, which was out. She didn't dye it anymore.

"Can I come in?" Ryou asked again. Lettuce nodded. Ryou came in and looked around. "Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks. Please, sit down," said Lettuce. Ryou followed Lettuce into the living room, and he sat on the sofa. Lettuce sat next to him. "Would you like something? Tea, coffee?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Listen, Lettuce, I'm here for a reason," said Ryou.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Kish and Tart?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Well, they've kidnapped Ichigo and Pudding. I need your help to find them."

"That's horrible! Wait, what about Mint and Zakuro?"

"We're going to pick them up."

"But we don't have powers anymore!"

"Look in a mirror," said Ryou. Lettuce gasped and ran to the nearest mirror. She gasped again. She had her powers back.

Ichigo groaned. What had happened last night? Then she remembered. Mayasa. He had cheated on her. What an asshole! Ichigo tried to sit up, but realized she was bound. What the hell!

"Hello, honey. Remember me?" came a voice. Ichigo looked up.

"Kish!"

"Good you remembered."

"What am I doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here!" came a different voice. Ichigo turned her head to see Tart walk in, dragging a girl, about 16, was also bound. Even underneath the dark clothing and dyed hair, Ichigo could still make out who she was. And it wasn't because of the ears and tail she had.

"Pudding! Wait, does that mean?" asked Ichigo, and she tried to reach her head.

"Yes honey, you have ears and a tail too," said Kish.

"What!"

"I thought that we were only kidnapping Pudding!" yelled Tart, changing the subject.

"Tart, it was Mayasa that caused the damage," said Kish.

"What did Mayasa do this time?" asked Ichigo.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" said Kish. He snickered. Ichigo blushed, and tears started coming out her of eyes. She turned away, not wanting the aliens to see them. Kish bent down and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. What happened?" asked Kish in a kind voice. Ichigo turned away.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "What did Mayasa do, anyway?"

"He killed Pie!" yelled Tart.

"Zakuro Fujiwara residence. This is Mint speaking," sighed Mint into the phone. She and Zakuro lived together now, as friends, as well as co-workers. Mint wished it was more then friends. At least she lived with Zakuro, even in the same room. Mint was Zakuro's secretary and agent. The voice at the other end brought her back down to Earth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Oh, no thank you. We already have that product," said Mint, and she hung up. She took a sip of her coffee, right when Zakuro came out of the shower, stark naked and dripping. Mint had to refrain from spitting out her coffee. Even after living with Zakuro for so long, it was hard to see her naked.

"Could you get me a towel, please?" asked Zakuro.

"Sure." Mint got up and grabbed a towel. She handed it to Zakuro.

"Thanks." Zakuro covered herself up. Mint sighed. She had realized a couple of years ago that she was a lesbian, and that she felt for Zakuro in something more then friendship. However, she was afraid to tell her partner that. The phone rang again.

"Zakuro Fujiwara residence. This is Mint speaking," said Mint into the phone.

"Mint?"

"Lettuce? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, can Ryou and me come to your house?"

"Ryou?"

"Yes. Please?"

"What about Ichigo and Pudding?"

There was a pause.

"Lettuce?"

"I have bad news. I'd rather not tell you over the phone. Can we come over?"

"Are they dead?"

"No."

"Yes, you may come over."

"At what time?"

"Anytime. Zakuro doesn't have to do anything today. Right Zakuro?" Mint directed this to their room.

"Right," said Zakuro.

"All right, see you then."

"See you," said Mint, and hung up. Zakuro walked out of their room.

"Who was- AHH!" she screamed. Mint screamed too. They both had their powers back!

So did you like it? Please review!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	2. New Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Thank you for the reviews! I feel special!

****

In answer to your question, cheeseisawesome, I'm sorry, but I always tab and my computer doesn't like cooperating with me.

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

New Powers

"Omigosh! Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" yelled Mint. "What's happened to us? Why do we have our powers back? Omigoshmoigoshomigosh!"

"Mint, calm down! Get yourself together!" yelled Zakuro.

"Omigosh!"

"Mint!" Zakuro slapped Mint.

"Thanks. I needed that," said Mint weakly, ashamed that Zakuro had seen her like that.

"Don't worry about it. We all do it. Who was that on the phone?" asked Zakuro.

"Lettuce. She and Ryou are coming over. Something happened to Ichigo and Pudding."

"What!"

"I don't know. Lettuce didn't tell me. She just said she's coming over," said Mint.

"Alright. Then how about we make some tea?" Zakuro smiled. Mint smiled back. This was another reason why she loved Zakuro. She always knew what to do, and never hesitated to take charge.

DING DONG.

"That must be them," said Zakuro. She and Mint walked over to the door. Mint opened the door.

"Hello, it's nice to see you after so long," said Lettuce. She was wearing a long overcoat, which covered her body, and a hat. Both were soaking.

"Why are you wet?" asked Zakuro.

"I'll explain inside," said Lettuce.

"Wow, you three sure have changed. First I go to Lettuce's house, and she had blonde hair. Now Mint has brown hair, and Zakuro has black! Can we come in?" asked Ryou. Zakuro motioned for them to come in. Once they were inside, Lettuce took off her interesting outfit, and threw it on the floor. Water sprouted from her head, as it used to.

"I guess I should explain all of this," said Ryou.

"Yes, you should!" yelled Mint. "Why are we like this? Haven't our clothes changed when we transformed? Why-"

"Mint, sh," said Zakuro. Mint shushed.

"What happened to Ichigo and Pudding?"

"Kish and Tart kidnapped them."

"Why? I thought we made up," asked Mint.

"Here, I think you should sit down before hearing this," said Ryou. Zakuro sat down on a chair, Mint on the table, and Lettuce on the couch. Once they were all settled down, Ryou spoke.

"Please don't interrupt. We have a new enemy. They killed Pie." Ryou paused, as if seeing if the girls would obey his order. They did. Ryou continued. "Their leader is Mayasa-" this time he was interrupted.

"WHAT?" yelled Lettuce, standing up. Mint and Zakuro followed suit.

"Girls, sit. Mayasa is under mind-control," continued Ryou. The girls sat down. Ryou did not add that he wasn't sure if Mayasa _was _under mind-control (A/N I do hate Mayasa, but you reviewers might get mad at me, so depending on your reviews, I will choose if he really is under brain control). "As you can see, you've got your powers back. But, you each have a new edition to those powers. This is because you need more power then ever, because your enemies are worse then ever. There is no way you can bet them without these new powers. Your battle cries are still the same, and you can use these extra powers anytime. Lettuce, you can control water-"

"You mean I didn't have to get wet!" as soon as Lettuce said this, the flow of water ceased.

"I will now continue. Lettuce, you can control water, as well as make it, convert it to fog, mist, ice, anything that is water based-" Lettuce covered her mouth with her hands. "Mint, you are super fast, in both air and land. In both air and land, you can circle the globe without missing a spot ten times in a second-" Mint gasped. "Zakuro, you are super strong. You can lift hundreds of Jupiters with only one hand-" here Zakuro also gasped. "Yes, all your powers are very impressive. Ichigo has sharp claws and teeth, which can cut through anything, and she can control how dull or sharp they are. Pudding is super flexible, and can bend her body into any shape. She also has superb balance. Oh, one more thing! You guys can't convert to human form anymore. Ever." All three girls stared at him, dumbfounded.

Pudding started to stir.

"She's waking up!" said Tart. Kish and Tart had explained everything to Ichigo. They had said that Mayasa was part of a new group, The Holy Ones, along with Xexo and Querida, a girl and boy outcast from the world that Kish and Tart live in. Once Ichigo had understood that Kish and Tart meant no harm, they had untied her.

"Huh? Where am I? Why am I tied up?" asked Pudding, confused. She then saw Tart's face leaning over her. "Tart!"

"Hey," said Tart nervously.

"Why am I tied up?" While Tart was telling the story, Ichigo and Kish slipped out. Once Tart was done, he untied Pudding.

"No offense, Pudding, but you seemed to have um..." started Tart.

"Changed? Yeah, well, a lot of bad things has happened since the last time I saw you," said Pudding. Tears stared coming to her eyes. She got up. "Where do I sleep?"

"With Ichigo." Pudding's eyes darkened.

"I'm not staying with her," said Pudding.

"Why?"

"Let's just say her boyfriend is the reason why I'm like this," said Pudding. She lifted up her dark sleeves. Both her arms were scarred, all up and down. Tart gasped. "It's like that everywhere," said Pudding. Her face darkened more, but Tart thought he culd see a bit of sorrow mixed into the darkness. "Mayasa is a murder and a fiend. I will not room with his girlfriend." Pudding sat back down, sobbing.

Sad, I know. I feel for Pudding, but it's essential. You might find out in the next chapter what happened to her.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	3. Alien's Government

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Sorry about that pause, I had writer's block. I tried to figure out the government, and how Pudding's going to explain stuff, and what to do about Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Ryou thing, so it took a while.

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

Alien's Government

"So, where are you taking me?" asked Ichigo. She and Kish were walking aimlessly around the spaceship. A little boy passed by, followed by a woman. The woman looked apologetically at Kish.

"I'm sorry, Prince Kish, but you know kids," said the woman.

"It's all right," Kish smiled. The woman walked away.

"Prince?" asked Ichigo.

"I guess I should explain. You see, we have a unique kind of government. Three stones, the Immortal Stones, rule it. They decide who runs whom. So, these stones pick-"

"Wait, pick?"

"Yes, they have a mind of their own. They each have the personality of whoever carried them first mixed together. The three stones are, the fire stone, Elemental Fire, the Earth stone, Elemental Stone, and the light stone, Elemental Light. These are the three _primary _stones. There are three less primary, the runner-ups to the primary. The ones who carry the less primary stones are the one who takes over after one of the primary stones die. Then the primary stone that was there before, becomes the less-primary stone, and chooses a new heir." Ichigo looked at Kish with confusion.

"Okay, let me use myself as an example. I carry the dark stone, Elemental Dark. This is the stone I carry around my neck," said Kish, and he took out a necklace from under his shirt. It carried a dark stone, darker then dark itself. Ichigo reached out to touch it, but Kish quickly pulled it away.

"It burns anyone other then the one that was meant to carry it," said Kish. Ichigo nodded. Kish continued.

"The dark stone is the one who chooses the Prince who is heir Elemental Light, which is the most powerful stone. When the recent carrier of Elemental Light dies, then Elemental Dark and me become the primary and most powerful stone. Elemental Light then becomes a less primary stone, and picks a Prince to heir for Elemental Dark and me. Get it?" Ichigo nodded.

"So, the wind stone, Elemental Wind, is heir to Elemental Stone. The water stone, Elemental Water, is heir to Elemental Fire."

"So, who are the current holders of the stones?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, Elemental Fire belongs to Jaoul, a ruthless cat creature, who is both mean and cruel. No one knows why the stone picked him. Elemental Stone belongs to Delphia, a sweet and nice being, one fit to rule. She is a demon. The last stone, Elemental Light, belongs to Jazlyn, another nice being. She is a pixie, though a big one."

"Who carries the less primary stones?"

"I carry Elemental Dark, as I mentioned before. Silverstra, a half-human, half-snake creature, carries Elemental Water, and she is as mean and ruthless as Jaoul. Elemental Wind belongs to Marth, and he is sweet as well, though a little odd. Ah, here we are," breathed Kish. He opened a door.

"This is your room."

Tart leaned over Pudding.

"Pudding, please tell me what happened," he asked. It was the hundredth time he had asked her, and he was getting desperate. He wanted to kill Masaya for what he did, but he first had to know what had happened to Pudding.

"Well, you remember those kids I cared for, when you kidnapped me?" said Pudding, finally speaking. Tart felt as if something cold had grabbed his heart.

"Yeah?" he said, dreading for Pudding to say that nothing had happened to them.

"Well, Masaya came one day, asking if Ichigo was there. When I said no, he went mad with rage. I had to call the cops. So he was taken away, but no one was hurt. Then, the next day, I came home from school. I opened my door. When I go there, I found my precious siblings, on the floor, dead. I couldn't tell who was who, because they had been decapitated. One has a screwdriver in his throat. One girl had her leg taken off, another an arm. The rest I couldn't bear to see. Masaya even left a note. Sleep tight, it said. Then he burst in, then grabbed me. I was then tortured, earning me these scars. He stripped me, rapped me, and then used a knife to cut every part of my body."

Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce followed Ryou to the café. It had been renovated, making it looked better. Lettuce was wearing the same outfit as before. Zakuro had to put on a hat, and a skirt. Her tail was under the skirt. Mint was trickier. The girls finally found out that her tail could be pushed up against her back, as well as her wings. When they had asked why they couldn't go back to human form, Ryou said he didn't know.

"Why did you renovate the café?" asked Zakuro.

"The other one burned down," said Ryou.

"What? How?" asked Lettuce.

"Someone set it on fire. They killed Keiichiro." At this, Mint fainted. Again.

"I'll bring her in," said Zakuro. She picked up Mint, using her newfound strength.

"Ryou, why are you doing this?" asked Lettuce.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it must be a great stress to have to deal with this all over again, and with the death of Keiichiro..."

"I got over that."

"No, you didn't. I can tell. Please don't lie to me."

"All right, so I still do care. What does that matter? Why do I feel as if I shouldn't feel? Why? Why am I like this? Because Keiichiro is the only father figure I had left? Because he was the only one who actually cared for me? Because-"

"Don't yell at me. You've got it wrong."

"What?"

"I care about you. So does Zakuro, Mint, Ichigo, and Pudding. Ryou, you're always so distant, as if you see nothing. It makes us worry. It makes me worry," said Lettuce. Ryou looked at her, then collapsed into her arms, sobbing.

"I loved him so much," he sobbed into her shirt.

"I know, Ryou. Don't you ever let that love falter. But with it, don't lose sight of those who love you now." Ryou looked up.

"Thank you," he whispered.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	4. Dates and Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I GOT A FLAME! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! WHEE HOOO! I WILL NOW MAKE FUN OF THE FLAME!

Flame: Your story is the worst story ever!First of all,you just can't take my favorite charecter and make her become enemies with her friend from long ago!And FYI,Pudding was ALREADY super flexible!And Ichigo would of NEVER made up with the aliens,and i'm pretty sure that nobody else would of except for Pudding and Tart,which sounds like you are making fun of in this story!This freaking thing could got deleted for all I care!And Mint's hair Brown!rolls eyes

Me: Hee hee! Okay, here we go. If my story is the worst ever, then why did you read the second chapter? O.O ! So, let's see... Humm... MAYBE THIS IS CALLED FAN**FICTION **FOR A REASON! MUHAHAHA! O.O They made up with the aliens and the end of the 7th book... O.O I'm enemies with my best friend that I met the day I came from France and we were friends all through Elementary school. O.O Pudding might have been naturally flexible, but was she so light an airy, and had so much balance that she could balance on a strand of hair? Could she flex herself into positions impossible to humans? O.O What color is Mint's hair then, naturally blue? O.O

Random dude: Girl, YOU GOT SERVED!

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

Dates and Hate

"Mint... Mint..."

Mint groaned and sat up, only to lay back down again. She had a massive headache. She felt something cool and wet on her forehead. She opened her eyes into slits.

"Zakuro?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me. You fainted again," said Zakuro, smiling.

"Argg," said Mint, and she closed her eyes. "I hate being this weak. No wonder I was no use to you in fights. You were the one who freed us from that monster thing. Ichigo has that power-up thing, Strawberry Bell Bell Version Up, was it? Anyway, Pudding was the one who brought us all up when we were down, and Lettuce saved that kid even though she couldn't swim. What did I do? Stay by and watch, afraid of missing my tea, not looking perfect, not being perfect. I'm just a big loser."

"No, you're not." Mint opened her eyes. "Mint, you were the one that gave us confidence, that helped Ichigo with Masaya, that was always there to help me. And you're not weak, just sensitive. Being sensitive is nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's better to be sensitive then be macho." Zakuro laughed at the idea of Mint being macho. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't bring yourself down, because you're the only one who can bring us up." Mint felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She had never been talked to in that way.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do.

"Thanks, Zakuro."

"What are friends for?" _That's right_, thought Mint. _That's all I'll ever be to her. A friend. She's so nice, and she likes me for who I am. Even though I should be counting my blessings, all I want is to for her to see me as something other then a friend. Just for once._

"Ryou, where are we going?" asked Lettuce.

"You're not planning to stay in that outfit forever, are you?" answered Ryou.

"No, but I have no money."

"My treat."

"I couldn't accept that."

"You can, and you will." Lettuce looked back at the café.

"What about Mint and Zakuro?" she asked.

"They'll be fine." Lettuce sighed, knowing she was beaten.

"Alright. Where to first?"

"I was thinking about that store," said Ryou, pointing to a store marked 'Gurl Clothes.'

"Okay," said Lettuce uncertainly. Ryou grabbed her hand and dragged Lettuce to the store. Once inside, Ryou picked out an outfit.

"Try this on," he said. Lettuce picked up the outfit and went into the dressing room. When she came out, a nearby guy whistled. Lettuce blushed. She was wearing a green T-Shirt, which fit her very well. She was also wearing a black skirt. The skirt was in stripes (A/N Literally. It didn't have the pattern.) One half of the skirt was longer then the other.

"You look great," said Ryou, as Lettuce blushed once again. Ryou went to the counter and paid for it.

"Thanks, Ryou," said Lettuce.

"No prob. Hey, want some ice cream?"

"Look over there. There they are, the holders of the Immortal Stones. Act natural," whispered Kish to Ichigo. Ichigo passed the 5 creatures, but not before getting a good look at them. Jaoul, the holder of Elemental Fire, was sitting in a throne. He looked very bored. His tail twitched a lot, and his green eyes looked everywhere but the person in front of him, which seemed to be a normal person on the spaceship. As Kish had said, he was a cat creature. His fur was an orange, and it was spotted. He wasn't wearing any clothes, apart form a belt on which he had a few daggers and a sword, and, of course, his stone around his neck.

Below him, sitting down as well, was Silvestra. She had a human form, except for the fact that she was bald and she had green scales. She had no tail. She looked just as bored and impatient as her master.

Next to Jaoul was Jazlyn. She, also was sitting, but in a chair higher then anyone else. She had dark skin, green dragonfly wings, and needle sharp teeth. She, unlike Jaoul and Silvestra, was very interested in what the man before the council had to say. Below her was a chair, the second highest in the room, which held no one.

"I'm on ship duty," said Kish, in answer to Ichigo's questioning glance.

Next to Jazlyn, also listening intensively to what was being said, was Delphia. She had very pale skin, dark bat wings, and horns that were twisted down. Even though she had all those creepy features, Delphia herself looked very kind and sweet.

Below Delphia was Marth. He was a human, and had long blue hair, in the same style as Kish. He was looking at the man before him, but, guessing by the way his eyes were glazed over, Ichigo assumed he did it to look good. Ichigo and Kish turned a corner.

"Ichigo, I forgot to tell you something," said Kish.

"What is it?"

"We believe that there is a spy for The Holy Ones in the holders of the Immortal Stones."

Tart sat there, not sure what to say.

"Pudding, that's... that's horrible."

"Yeah well, no one ever cared anyway. The damn police would cooperate with me, so I gave up on them. No one believed me. They all believed him. Asshole."

"I believe you."

"You're the only one."

"Listen, Pudding, we have to do-"

"DO WHAT?" yelled Pudding, standing up. Tart realized that she was crying again. "NO AMOUNT OF PUNISHMENT CAN TRULY BE ENOUGH! NOT TORTURE, NOT DEATH, NOTHING! HE KILLED EVERYTHING I BELIEVE IN! EVERYTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS, HUH? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! GET IT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK, UGLY HEAD: I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" and with this said, Pudding ran out of the room.

Sorry about the lack of updating. I had vacation, and sickness... yeah.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Nothing to report stares sadly at ground

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

Confessions

"Zakuro, I have to tell you something," said Mint.

"What?" asked Zakuro. She looked up. Mint swallowed. This is it. She had to tell Zakuro. She just had too.

"Zakuro, you know I've always been by your side, right?" asked Mint.

"Yeah..."

"Listen, Zakuro, promise you'll listen to all of what I have to say, instead of running, okay? As a friend?"

"Sure, but Mint, it can't be that bad." She had no idea.

"Zakuro, I love you," Mint looked down. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes. "I can't keep it in anymore! Seeing you everyday, wanting to tell you, not being able to tell you... I just couldn't take it! I loved you so much... I still do. Zakuro, all I ask is that you remember me well. I just wanted you to know. Well," said Mint, still looking at the ground. She was now crying. "I'll be going." Mint turned and walked out of the café.

"Wait!" yelled Zakuro from behind her. She grabbed Mint's arm and turned her around. Then kissed her full on the lips.

"Ryou, you've got to stop!" said Lettuce. Ryou had bought her so many things, Lettuce thought she would faint.

"Why? What part of 'rich' don't you understand?" asked Ryou.

"What I understand is that this is too much!"

"Well, we're back at the café anyway." Lettuce and Ryou started walking towards the café, but then they saw Mint rush out, crying. Then Zakuro came out, grabbed Mint, and kissed her.

"Oh... oh my," said Lettuce.

"Maybe we should leave," said Ryou. Lettuce nodded. The two walked away.

"Where to?" asked Lettuce.

"I've been wanting you to meet someone," said Ryou. He grabbed Lettuce's hand. Lettuce felt a rush of happiness. Ryou was holding her hand!

"Here we are," said Ryou. He stopped at a worn down apartment. "My friend Balt lives here." Ryou started walking up the stairs. Lettuce hesitated. Ryou turned around.

"Lettuce, do you trust me?" asked Ryou. He held out his hand. Lettuce looked at it, then grabbed it. Ryou rang the doorbell with his free hand.

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice.

"It's Ryou. I've brought a friend," said Ryou.

"Ryou, man! Girl?"

"Yeah, about 5" 4', blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses."

"'Kay. I'll have everything ready," said the voice. The buzzer rang, Ryou went in, still holding Lettuce's hand.

"Ryou, what are we-"

"You'll see." Ryou stopped at a door marked 101. He opened the door. Lettuce gasped. It was beautiful inside, and people were dancing everywhere. It was like a ball. A dress was shoved into Lettuce's hands.

"Ryou, what-?"

"Change into that. We're going dancing," said Ryou. Lettuce smiled. A dance with Ryou! She went into the bathroom and put on her dress. It was beautiful. A white shoulder-off (you know, shoulders showing) dress, the sleeves where puffed at her biceps, and the rest of the sleeves were loose. The top part of the dress was tight right above her breasts, loose below, and right under Lettuce's breasts it was tighter, and it flowed out at the bottom of her hips. The bottom was two layers, and the front was in a V shape, so it showed her legs up to her knees (A/N For those who read Pita-Ten, in the third book, on page 26, Misha is wearing the dress). Lettuce wasn't beautiful. She was gorgeous. She walked out of the bathroom, to find Ryou waiting for he. He was wearing the same thing he had worn on the night of the ball on the boat. Ryou's breath caught in his throat. He held out his hand, and Lettuce, giggling, took it. They went out on the dance floor, and they danced to a slow song. Lettuce leaned her head on Ryou's shoulder. At the end of the song, Lettuce looked up to Ryou. Ryou brought his head in closer, waiting for Lettuce's permission. Lettuce didn't move. Ryou hesitated a bit, but then kissed Lettuce. It was paradise.

"A spy?" asked Ichigo.

"Spies," corrected Kish. "We just don't know who it is. That's where you come in. You have to spy on them."

"Is that the only reason I'm here? What about Pie?" asked Ichigo. Kish's face hardened.

"Pie's funeral is tomorrow. You have to attend. And I'm sure you guess the other reason."

"No, what is it?"

"I can't believe you forgot. I still love you, Ichigo. I want to pick up where we left off. I want you to love me like I love you. I want a kiss, Ichigo," Kish leaned in. "Now." Kish kissed her. Ichigo tensed, but then relaxed. She actually kissed back.

"Do you love me?" asked Kish into Ichigo's ear.

"I don't know," said Ichigo. She was confused. "Let me sleep on it." Kish looked at her.

"Alright. Don't run away," said Kish. He kissed her again, then ran away, laughing. Ichigo shook her head and smiled. She then went into her room and plopped down on her bed. She looked at the ceiling. Ichigo sighed. She thought she loved Kish, but could it just be to feel better about Masaya? He had broken her heart. Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of sleep hit her. She got comfortable and fell asleep.

"We have her," said a voice. Jaoul stepped out of the shadows, with Silvestra behind him.

"Tie her up," Jaoul ordered. Silvestra obliged.

"Pudding! Wait!" yelled Tart, running after her.

"No! Leave me alone! I hate you!" yelled Pudding.

"Wait!" he grabbed Pudding and kissed her. Pudding stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Now that I have your attention, listen to me! I'm sorry about all this, I really am. But we can't let Masaya get away with this! We have to do something!"

"But what can we do?" asked Pudding. "I'm sorry about blowing up on you, but I was just so mad. What can we do?"

"Defeat the Holy Ones. Masaya is with them."

"Alright. Let's go," Pudding wiped her eyes off, and followed Tart back to the room.

"Tar-tar?"

"What?"

"Did you mean that kiss?" Tart looked at Pudding.

"Yes."

Sorry about the lack of updating. Again.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	6. Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

My concert was today. In the Orchestra, we were good. However, in the chorus, we SUCKED!

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

Busted!

Mint and Zakuro

"Zakuro, does this mean-" started Mint. Zakuro put her finger to Mint's lips.

"Shh. Don't ask questions. Just go along with the flow," said Zakuro. She kissed Mint again. People passing by were staring, but Mint and Zakuro ignored them.

"Where is Lettuce and Ryou?" asked Mint.

"I have their number. Should we call them?" asked Zakuro.

"No. I have feeling they don't want to be interrupted," said Mint with a sly smile. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Mint grabbed Zakuro's hand and dragged her to a restaurant. They sat down together and looked at the menu.

"Hum... Want do you want?" asked Mint.

"I think I'll have the octopus."

"They have octopus?"

"Yeah, look," said Zakuro. She pointed to a dish marked 'Baked Octopus'.

"Huh," said Mint. A passing waiter knocked into Mint. She had dark Indian skin, and black hair. The front part of her hair was dangling in front of her face, held by the same thing that reminded Mint of Kish's hair band (A/N In other words, her hair was in the same style as Kish's).

"I'm sorry, m- AHHHH!" she said.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Mint.

"Mint! Your shirt!" yelled Zakuro. Mint gasped and looked behind her. Part of her shirt had been ripped off, showing off her wings. The waitress went back into the shadows, smiling.

"It is done," she said.

"Good," said Mayasa.

****

Lettuce and Ryou

"Ryou! I think you should see this!" yelled someone. Ryou looked up, annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"On the TV!" Ryou looked up, to where a TV was attached to the ceiling. It showed a picture of Mint, with her wings showing.

"Damn it! Come on, Lettuce!" said Ryou. He picked up Lettuce and ran out of the building. He ran back to the café, with Lettuce still in his arm. Zakuro and Mint were running out a nearby restaurant.

"Lettuce! We need a fog!" yelled Ryou.

"Fog Mystique!" yelled Lettuce, the words coming to her, like it had done before. A thick fog covered everything.

"Zakuro, Mint! Go into the café!" yelled Ryou. He and Lettuce also ran to the café. Once inside, he looked the door.

"Where were you two?" asked Mint, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. We have to get into space!" said Ryou. He pushed open a door. The three girls gasped.

"Girls, say hello to S.S. Mew Mew!" said Ryou, pointing to the spaceship.

****

Pudding, Tart, and Kish (briefly)

"Pudding, Tart! Ichigo's been kidnapped!" yelled Kish.

"What?" exclaimed Tart.

"We have to find her!" yelled Pudding.

"Okay, you two go that way, I'll go that way!" yelled Kish. He ran down the hallway. Pudding and Tart went the other way. Pudding bumped into a young man.

"Watch it!" he yelled. He was a half wolf-creature, half human. His eyes were silver, he had fangs, a tail, and he was covered by a thick, gray fur. He watched the two go down the hallway.

"I have spotted them," he said into a small device.

"Continue," Mayasa's voice came out of the device.

Ichigo

"What do you want with me?" asked Ichigo.

"We want to know where the Holy Ones are," said Jaoul. Ichigo almost started laughing.

"Where... Where the Holy Ones are?" she asked, cracking up. "You're joking."

"We're not laughing," said Silvestra.

"You're serious?" asked Ichigo. Blank stares was all se got.

"I don't know where they are!" said Ichigo.

"Don't lie! We saw the way you we're looking at us! Tell us where they are!" yelled Jaoul.

"I really don't know where they are," said Ichigo.

"We have ways of making you tell," said Silvestra. She held out a knife.

"Wait, now! You can't torture someone without any proof!"

"True. Give her the truth potion," said Jaoul. Something was shoved down Ichigo's throat.

"Now, where are the Holy Ones?" asked Jaoul.

"I truly don't know." Jaoul was unfazed.

"Are you a part of them?"

"No."

"A spy?"

"No."

"Do you love Kish?"

"Yes. Wait, no! Ow!" said Ichigo. Her throat had suddenly hurt.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"To see if the truth potion was working. I guess it is. Untie her," said Jaoul. Silvestra untied her.

"So, you aren't with the Holy ones?" asked Ichigo.

"Us? No," said Silvestra.

"Do you want to help Kish and I find them?" There was a pause.

"Sure," said Silvestra. She smiled, but then caught herself.

"What happened to my sorry?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't push your luck," said Jaoul. Ichigo walked out the room, thinking. Not about the fact that Jaoul and Silvestra were her main suspects, not how to get home, but about the question Jaoul had asked.

__

"Do you love Kish?"

"Yes." The potion had hurt her when she had said no.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	7. The real Spies

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

OMG, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not writing sooner, but I had to deal with all this crap on my AOL account.

Note: **I am writing two stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Super Sayain Girls! DBGT)**

The _real_ Spies

Ryou, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint

"S.S Mew Mew? Ryou, what-" asked Lettuce.

"You didn't think we were going to fly to that spaceship, did you? S.S Mew Mew is for us to find Ichigo and Pudding, and save them," said Ryou. "Enter, but don't touch _anything_."

"Since when are you an astronaut?" asked Mint.

"There a lot of things you don't know about me," said Ryou mysteriously.

"Okay, but what about us? It takes astronauts years to learn to live in space. What about us?" asked Zakuro.

"You guys can handle the pressure. It's one of your new powers," asked Ryou.

"Do you ever plan on telling us _all _of our powers?" murmured Mint.

"Nope," said Ryou happily.

"Great." They all entered the spaceship.

"Autopilot, activate. Destination, alien spaceship," said Ryou. The spaceship started taking off. The girls wobbled and fell, but Ryou stood still.

"Fancy spaceship," said Zakuro.

"When are we going to reach the ship?" asked Lettuce worriedly.

"In about 2 hours. Until then, I suggest we take a nap," said Ryou. Beds popped out of 4 compartments. The 4 friends laid down and, for once, relaxed.

****

Pudding and Tart

"Hey, Pudding?" asked Tart quietly. He and Pudding weren't running any longer, but were still searching for Ichigo.

"Yeah?"

"You see that guy? The wolf one?"

"Yeah?"

"He's been following us."

"Should we lose him?"

"That would be smart," said Tart. He and Pudding picked up their pace. So did the wolf man. They started running. So did he. Soon, Pudding and Tart were at a full sprint, with the wolf man following them.

"Stop!" cried the wolf man. "My name is Xeno! Stop!"

"Xeno? That's one of the Holy Ones," said Pudding. She bumped into someone. Not bothering to say sorry, she continued running. The person grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Pudding? What's wrong?" asked Tart.

"You know," said Xeno.

"You really should apologize," said the person holding Pudding's arm. Pudding gasped. She knew that voice. A smiling Mayasa was looking down at her, with a hungry look in his eyes.

Ichigo and Kish

"Ichigo! Thank X'halop!" yelled Kish. He grabbed Ichigo in a hug and kissed her. "Where were you?"

"Well, my two prime suspects have actually joined us, which means if there is a spy, then it must be Marth, Delphia, or Jazlyn," said Ichigo.

"You mean Jaoul and Silvestra are innocent?" asked Kish. He shook his head. "That's not possible. I would trust Jazlyn with my life!"

"Well, you would have died," came a voice. Ichigo and Kish whirled around to face Xeno (the wolf man), Jazlyn, Marth, Delphia, Querida (the waitress), and Mayasa, who was clutching Pudding.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Yeah, lots of crap going on. But I guess I'm writing right?

Note: **I am writing 2 stories at once (I finished Super Sayain Girls!), so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Teen Titans, I am Your Kitty)**

The Fight

Ryou, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint

"We have arrived at our destination," said the spaceship.

"Alright girls, enter the spaceship," said Ryou. S.S Mew Mew landed inside the spaceship. Mint and Zakuro got out, but Ryou grabbed Lettuce's arm.

"Go on without me," said Lettuce. "I'll catch up." The two girls nodded and headed off.

"Lettuce... please be careful," said Ryou.

"I will, I promise," said Lettuce. She kissed Ryou, then got off. She had already changed into something more battle- like. She soon caught up with Zakuro and Mint. A few minutes after, the three reached a fork.

"Mint, can you search for them?" asked Zakuro. Mint nodded. She left, then came right back.

"I found them," she said. "Take the left. They're not in good shape. I'll go ahead," said Mint. Zakuro and Lettuce nodded. Lettuce summoned some water, and she rode on it, to go faster.

"I'll go up ahead," said Lettuce.

"Right," said Zakuro. Lettuce hurried ahead, leaving Zakuro to run all the way there.

****

Everyone (this is when they all got to the others)

"Ichigo? Is that Mayasa?" asked Zakuro.

"Yeah, I call him!" said Ichigo.

"I'll get the blue-haired one," said Mint.

"I have Jazlyn," said Kish.

"I get the demon!" said Zakuro.

"I get the wolf, I guess," said Lettuce.

"I call Querida," chocked out Pudding. She slivered out of Mayasa's grip and sent a kick to Querida's legs (A/N The next of these scenes will be fighting scenes between different people. Keep in mind, this is all happening at the same time).

"Ichigo! You can control the sharpness of your claws! Use them against Mayasa!" yelled Lettuce.

"Huh?"

"Just figure it out! Pudding you can completely control your flexibility an how much you weigh!" yelled Zakuro.

"This is confusing!" yelled Pudding.

"Too bad!"

****

Ichigo and Mayasa

"Ichigo, honey, don't do this!" said Mayasa. Ichigo hissed and Mayasa and lunged at him, her claws out. Mayasa dodged her and sent her a punch in the back of her neck. Ichigo hissed again and hit Mayasa with her claws, ripping up some of his shirt and slicing his arm up. Mayasa howled. He punched Ichigo. Ichigo fell backwards, her nose bleeding. Ichigo wiped away the blood and swiped at Mayasa's legs. Mayasa fell to the ground. His foot fell a few feet away from him (A/N I know it's gory, but it's necessary). Ichigo screamed.

"Ew! I didn't mean to do that!" yelled Ichigo. Masaya breathing heavily, opened his palm to Ichigo.

"Die!" he yelled. A blast of energy hurled toward Ichigo. The last thing she saw was Mayasa passing out. Then everything turned black.

****

Mint and Marth

"You can't defeat me! I'm as swift as the wind!" yelled Marth.

"Too bad, bastard. I bet I'm faster then you!" yelled Mint. She ran towards Marth, punching him. Marth dodged her.

"How-" said Mint.

"The power of the wind is on my side!" Marth kicked Mint, making her fall down.

"Mint Alo!" she yelled. After all, Ryou had told her they still had their old powers. Thankfully, the little charm popped up. Marth laughed.

"You really think that little thing can hit me?" he asked.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" yelled Mint. The surge hit Marth in the back.

"That - didn't - hurt - me," said Marth. Mint wasn't fooled. He was breathing hard. Another one should do it. The only problem was, that Marth would let her near enough to lash out her attack. He kept moving away. Finally, Mint had an idea. She fell to the ground, as if exhausted. Marth moved in next to her and laughed.

"I have won! Any last words?" asked Marth.

"Gotcha!" said Mint. She sprung to her feet and yelled, "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Marth fell to the ground, defeated.

****

Lettuce and Xeno

"Dear child, why do we fight?" asked Xeno. Lettuce sent a spiral of water at him. Off to her side she heard Mint say, "Mint Alo!" That wasn't a bad idea.

"Lettuce Tanet," said Lettuce, quietly.

"Pretty good," said Xeno, wiping the blood away from his mouth. He lunged at Lettuce.

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!" yelled Lettuce. She also sent another spiral of water. Xeno fell. Lettuce approached him. It couldn't be over. As if to prove her point, Xeno grabbed her ankle and threw her to the ground. He bit her neck, making her bleed. Lettuce screamed. Xeno sank his teeth in even deeper. Lettuce yelled louder, then kicked him off her.

"RIBBON LETTUCE FLASH!" she yelled. Xeno fell. So did Lettuce.

****

Zakuro and Delphia

The first thing Zakuro did was whisper "Zakuro Cross (A/N I don't know what the real words are, if you know them can you clue me in? Thanks)." Delphia didn't hear.

"My dear, hello. I welcome you. There is no hope for survival, but this should be a fun little game, yes?" asked Delphia. Zakuro rammed into Delphia. Delphia fell back, but used her wings to help her not fall to the ground. Delphia laughed.

"You are strong, but you cannot defeat the Earth!" she yelled. A piece of pointed rock hurled towards Zakuro. Zakuro dove the right, dodging the rock.

"Where did you get the rock? Never mind. Zakuro's Pure!" she yelled, and aimed the blast to Delphia's wings. Surprised, Delphia had no time to dodge it. She fell to ground, not being able to fly anymore. Delphia got up, panting.

"That's it, you bitch! Die!" said Delphia. She threw a rock at Zakuro. Zakuro dodged it once more.

"ZAKURO'S PURE!" she yelled. Delphia hit the ground with a large thump.

****

Pudding and Querida

Pudding lunged at Querida. Querida moved to the side and punched Pudding, the punch exploding in Pudding's face.

"It exploded?" muttered Pudding. "I'm going to need more power. Pudding Ring!"

"What is that? Nice toy!" laughed Querida.

"My "toy" can really hurt! Pudding Ring Inferno!" Querida fell down. She put her palm out and a blast of energy hurled towards Pudding. Pudding made herself as small as possible, dodging the blast.

"Now to finish this! PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

****

Kish and Jazlyn

"Jazlyn, I trusted you," said Kish.

"Aw, are you going to cry? I know it hurts, baby!" said Jazlyn.

"I will show no mercy!"

"That's good know." Kish yelled and ran towards Jazlyn, a blast ready in his hand. He blasted Jazlyn with a dark energy force. Jazlyn blocked it with her light blast. Kish punched her, making her gain a bloody nose. Jazlyn sent a blast of energy which sent Kish hurling backwards. Kish blasted Jazlyn while he was still in the air. Jazlyn fell back into a wall. Kish summoned up his power and destroyed Jazlyn (literally).

****

Everyone

"His foot! It's off!" yelled Pudding.

"I can fix that," said Kish. He grabbed Mayasa's foot and healed it back on. Ichigo woke up, groaning.

"Asshole. Hit me with a blast," she muttered.

"Before or after you cut his foot off?" came a voice.

"Ryou!" yelled Mint.

"After."

"Then he wasn't under mind control. The hurt would have jerked him out if it. Where's Lettuce?" said Ryou.

"There!" yelled Zakuro. Lettuce was on the ground, out cold. Kish kneeled next to her.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but I can fix her up," he said. Lettuce soon woke up. She looked around.

"Ryou!" she yelled, and kissed Ryou. Then blushed.

"Where's Tart?" asked Pudding.

"We'll find him. And Silvestra and Jaoul."

"Okay, I'm so confused! Who are these people?" asked Pudding. So Ichigo and Pudding stayed and explained while Kish went to look for the others. When she had done, they had returned, everyone safe and sound.

"They had been tied up," said Kish.

"Tar - Tar!" yelled Pudding. She and Tart embraced, then kissed.

"Okay, everyone is kissing everyone else. Who is together?" asked Ichigo.

"Ryou and I," said Lettuce.

"Ichigo and me," said Kish.

"Pudding and me," said Tart. Everyone looked at Mint and Zakuro.

"Fine, fine. We're together," said Zakuro. Everyone laughed with delight.

**__**

THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FIC!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	9. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, KISH WOULD HAVE HAD ICHIGO, MAYASA WOULD HAVE DIED, RYOU AND LETTUCE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER, AS WELL AS TART AND PUDDING, AND MINT AND ZAKURO!

Last Chappie!

** **

The End

"So, I guess this is good-bye, huh?" asked Pudding.

"Not really. We'll keep in touch," said Lettuce.

"Well, me and Zakuro are heading out to America. They can _except _us more there," said Mint.

"And Kish and I are going to rule Planet Q. I can't believe we found Planet Q! It's the perfect place for our people to live," said Ichigo.

"Tart and I are going to go to high school together, and after that, who knows?" said Pudding.

"And Ryou and I are moving in together to protect us from any other- things. Ryou is so smart," said Lettuce.

"Yeah, we know," said Pudding, laughing.

"Well, bye guys," said Zakuro. They all hugged. They all started to walk in different directions.

"Ichigo! Wait!" yelled Pudding. Ichigo looked back. Pudding grasped her in a big hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's okay, Pudding. Don't worry. I understand." Ichigo looked into Pudding's eyes. "There's no reason for us not to keep in touch, understand?" Pudding nodded. "Goodbye, Pudding."

"Goodbye Ichigo. I'll miss you," said Pudding.

"So will I." And so the 5 friends all left, ready to start their new lives.

****

End

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


End file.
